Musings of an Azeroth Mage Book 16
[[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | Musings of an Azeroth Mage]] (Book 16) :- by Archin -47- Its funny how totally unrelated events come culminate into one major theme that makes an impact. Im not sure if its some sort of fate as the lesser individuals in Stormwind would believe, or if it is simply the psyche working them together in a way that seems coincidental, but in any event, this occurred just the other evening. An interesting find indeed. I decided to return to Stormwind and take a walk to the Jester, since I had not been there for some time, and came upon a large congregation of people in Stormwind Park. It seemed that there was some sort of an event that was scheduled for that night, in which a man and a woman would be randomly paired up together and have dinner with one another. The moment that the group saw me walking towards them they practically begged me to participate! Standing there amongst the other men, I let it be known that I was married, and that the incredibly lucky woman that would have the honor of dining with me tonight would get nowhere at all romantically. I took the evening as an opportunity to show the lucky girl (whoever it may be) how a true gentleman acts. Far too often I see men acting like buffoons in Stormwind, particularly to women. As the lottery was called out, the men linked up with their respective partners and I quietly waited. I figured they wanted to pair up the bachelors first, since I was married and was clearly using this as an academic exercise. In the end, the unthinkable happened. I was paired up with the man-woman Kiiyue! So loathsome is this woman that it made my stomach turn. But I swallowed my pride and decided to give the woman a chance. Of course, after insulting my wife at the get-go, I learned my lesson and the entire situation degenerated into an argument! We went to the Jester and tried to get on a bit better, but it didnt work. Her constant insults, coupled with her brutish nature and absurd manner of speaking and acting only grated on my nerves more. I couldnt seemingly be a gentleman to her when she wasnt acting like a lady! What good is it, trying to treat someone with respect, when they dont even respect themselves? The Jester was bustling with couples, and as my temper began to flare I could feel myself losing control. It felt as if I was being pulled down a tunnel. My mind grappled with an influx of emotion and as I struggled to keep control I felt myself flailing and grasping at my psyche. The room seemed to shrink as I took in everything around me, and fire welled up in my lungs and chest, the air seemed to crackle around me, and before I knew it the explosions began. The candles on the table imploded, and the chair next to me (thankfully it was uninhabited) exploded and upended itself. Lady Kennia tried to talk me down, and just as I began to relax Kiiyue slapped my face and hit me on the head with two mugs. In a rage, I blew the mugs out of her hands and disintegrated them. How much heat I felt! The air grew hotter and I pulled my fist back, fire and fel energy twisting in a globe of fiery rage around my fingers When Yumeko, was mentioned. Peejee said my wife was outside looking for me. The tunnel grew shorter and the air grew cooler. Yumeko, my wife! As quickly as I had lost my sense of time and place, I regained it. I was disoriented and confused. Froth, yes, froth, had surged out of my mouth even I was so angry. Kiiyue looked slightly shaken, but I couldnt tell how truly fearful she was. I staggered out of the Jester, embarrassed and hopeful that my wife was nearby, as well as very curious. Outside of the Jester, Yumeko was nowhere to be found. It would seem Peejee had simply mentioned my wife to bring me back to my senses. Kennia, Peejee, and a woman named Kathetia. I apologized to the trio as Kiiyue slunk around the corner, somewhat sheepishly, and threw a bottle to me to drink. It seemed she had gained a bit of respect for me. Said she didnt know I had it in me, to do something like that. Shes lucky I did everything in my power not to blast her through the wall. We sat and talked, albeit shortly, almost as if we were friends, but she was called off suddenly. I think it was a military thing, Im not sure. This left me in the Jester without a partner so to speak, though I hate to even consider her a partner in anything. Several individuals had left during my talking with Kiiyue, but surveying the room I saw most of the regulars in the Jester. Most surprisingly, however, was seeing my ex-wife present as well. I have to admit, she sure was looking worse for wear! She sat quietly in the corner, looking pale, tired, and fatigued. Its interesting really, months and months after our previous marriage was ripped asunder. I stand more powerful than ever, with a beautiful woman at my side and two children to boot, a house, a group of friends, and a world of possibilities before me. In the face of adversity I had bested the trials and come out far better than I ever could have been. I dont believe I could say the same for her, however. For the most part I just ignored her. She really wasnt worth my time, just as I obviously wasnt worth hers so long ago. I spoke with Peejee and Kathetia for a considerable amount of time in the Jester, and kept urging Peejee to stop using brother all the time! Elaran, a stupid little gnome girl that doesnt know when to shut up, has been interested in my crotch lately. I should rephrase that, shes been interested in assaulting my crotch physically, as of late. Thats the problem with gnomes, really, theyre too typical once they get a plan. I can see a gnome wanting to crotch-shot me from a league away. She tried to, in the Jester, and I blinked away and grabbed a chair, ready to brain her with it. The ensuing chaos was incredible. Dominik tried his best to talk me down, while Elaran fled upstairs and sat on the banister. Such a perfect shot. I could hurl that chair up at her, hit her, knock her off the banister and shed fall and break her neck. It would have been particularly rewarding if she hit the chandelier on the way down as well! Calithos Blyde rose to his feet and confronted me as I put down the chair and fumbled in his pockets for his slug thrower. I cant believe he actually thinks he could shoot me. I could melt that gun into his hand and leave him with a stump if I wanted to, the idiot. This prompted my ex-wife to intervene as well, and she had the audacity to refer to myself as a windbag. Windbag! Ohhhh what nerve, after treating me how she did so long ago and then resort to insults. I wasnt about to lower myself to her level and throw a choice word or two back at her, but Light knows I was tempted. I wished Yumeko was there, shed have put her in her place in that very special way she has. Its sad, really, seeing Calithos Blyde being played like such a fiddle. I remember when I was the knight in shining armor, being strummed by that woman like a blathering buffoon. Its like clockwork, really. Ive seen it time and time again, over and over, be it myself, the fellow prior to me, the fellow after myself, and now him. Even more interestingly enough, Im curious about her proposed child and obviously failed second marriage ugh. I was sickened, quite frankly. Blyde may be a moron, but I didnt expect him to be so easily duped. Peejee and Kathetia wanted me to take a walk, and so I did. I wanted to get out of there. The filth was disgusting before my eyes. I left the Jester and the three of us walked, and I spoke of my wife and her recovering. Kathetia, it turned out, was to be wed as well and I took it upon myself to tell her the wonders and joys of marriage. The girl, however, was quite and somewhat melancholy. She didnt seem too sure about her proposed marriage with the fellow, and Peejee seemed adamantly against the union. We stood on the bridge and discussed the matter of love which Peejee claimed didnt exist. She said that love simply was another word for duty or loyalty to someone. I posed a simple question: When a person sees myself and Yumeko together, do they see us as two friends that are loyal to one another or something more? Be they for or against us, I think its obvious the answer. Peejee did as well. She stammered and clutched her chest, unable to truly admit the answer I knew she had in her head. She suddenly up and dashed away, leaving myself with her friend. I told Kathetia that she needs to love the person without a doubt, and needs to know they are there for them always. I told her, that the person you are to marry needs to be your best friend, and you need to love them for who they are. Her fiancé, it seems, wishes to change her into something he prefers. That is wrong, in my opinion. In my situation, Yumeko is very different from myself. Shes a Legion worshipper, a warlock, and totally different. Sometimes, her differences with me grate against me, and it bothers me, but its part of the total woman whom I love so very dearly. I told Kathetia that these issues need to be figured out before the marriage. Marriage will not miraculously fix them. And with that, I reflected back on my first, failed marriage. My exs willingness to move about the room was an issue, it was an issue that we discussed prior to our union, but we decided to get married and let it work itself out. That was wrong. Marriage will not fix a problem. Problems do not go away when you are married. Theyre not miraculously purged. Instead, when youre married, you have to face them and deal with them even more! My first marriage, when we were together, it was always an issue we had to face and ultimately, it consumed the marriage and destroyed it. So be it. I learned. Im better for it. As I said before, I prevailed even if others have not. My wife, my Yumeko, shes perfect. Even the aspects of her person that are different and somewhat hard to swallow at times, its perfect. The differences we have now, I would never want to change. She loves me and I love her. There is no deviation in that. It was growing late, and I didnt want the poor girl to think I was lecturing her. I hope I helped her. And as I bid the girl adieu and went to our house in Hillsbrad, I was thinking of my darling wife totally. Was it fate that, after all this time, brought my painful previous marriage to my face so that I could be sure to warn someone else not to make a mistake? I dont think so. Fate is an excuse people use. But tonight, Im sitting here in bed with my wife, curled up with her two darling children. And as I get ready to close this book, I kiss her cheek and run a hand through her hair. I love her. She loves me. I know it, she knows it, Peejee knows it, as does everyone else. -48- The Council of the Eye. Hard to think that a singular organ, meant to simply view the world around us, would instead cloud my judgment and send my thoughts into such a tailspin that even I would struggle to know what truly I am beholding! Oh! How true it is that a man of my age and stature would be subjected to such difficult and trying questions and decisions! A few weeks ago, I was called to a meeting in Duskwood, in which a few fellow colleagues of mine were present as well. Meris, Neia, Peejee, and Baydon respectively. While there, I became aware of the far-reaching implications of my relationships with these individuals. When Dalaran was attacked by Arthas and then subsequently demolished by Archimonde, some of the more resilient mages, like myself, remained. While the rogue groups, the cowards if you will, fragmented and left the fold and created their own orders. It figures that the groups would only have the guts to stand up against the Kirin Tor when they were at their weakest. The Council of the Eye, if memory serves, was one of these groups. What irony, that I now find myself conversing with a group that I myself deemed unworthy and unsavory so long ago! Meris had brought this to my attention, and wished to make me more aware of my surroundings. This scholarly group in which I was conversing with for so long was none other than a rogue faction of Dalaran which splintered during the Third War! Is it typical then, that I would find myself, a man who had splintered from Dalaran, pulled in by this group and befriended? The realization of my footing sent me into a tailspin of thoughts. Thoughts which have taken a tremendous amount of energy and soul searching to decide which course I should take. This group, an unsavory rabble as Id have called them so long ago, would be far different than any other group which I have aligned with. Admiral Proudmoore would have forsake me, Im sure. The Kirin Tor obviously would have looked down upon such a group. But they are, in some sense, all that I have. Even if I perceive some to be no better than leeches, trying to such the knowledge and know how out of me in order to better themselves. Yet theyve protected me, and theyve protected my family. Twisted and degenerate as they are. I have no compulsion to become anything substantial in this group. Nothing good could come of this. Meris discussed perhaps a possibility of myself warding over a few others. This I could handle. But the more intricate details that Im sure others are involved will have no help from Archin Brey! Yumeko has been dreadfully ill, flighty, and uncomfortable as of late. I find myself devoting much of my time to making her feel comfortable and safe. My hands are full, I will say that! Two children and an irritable wife! Oh Archin, you truly are a miracle worker!! All joking aside, shes been cramped and irritable. I know its just because of the misery shes had to endure for so long. I just hope that I can be of some help to her and alleviate some of her pain. I have not been out and about for some time, but Im not missing it, really. Ive had to focus on my wife and my work as a whole. Ive been struck with a need to work on a few projects Ive put off for quite some time, and unfortunately for those outside of my home, that means they have to do without Archin Brey for some time. Ill be surprised if Stormwind is standing when I return, Ive been gone so long. Ill be busy keeping my eyes on Yumeko and staring into the eyes of this council as well. -49- (( Holy Crap, a new chapter :) )) What a horrible realization! Horrible, horrible indeed! My wife, she was yet again pregnant. Her sickness was akin to that of pregnancy, and while I took all the steps worthy of a man of my ability to play it off as something else, I am no doctor. Nay, I certainly am not. My wife gave birth, albeit quite naturally this time as opposed to the other two births to a boy. He was of dark skin and dark hair, but there was something different about him. Something far more stand offish than the other children. He didnt take to me, and was far closer to his mother. Furthermore, the little child didnt seem to look anything like me! Finally, his hair was the strangest point of concern: stark white. No one in my family has had white hair at a young age, nor has any of Yumekos (from what I can understand.) Given the knowledge that the Scarlet Crusader, Glendale Debonaire, had brutally assaulted and violated my wife in the period of my incarceration earlier this year, it led me only to suspect one thing: the child wasnt mine at all! It was his! Yumeko, in a gasp of tears of breakdown which I had not seen in many months, tearfully admitted the horrible truth. The bastard! The wretched creature! He not only took my wifes dignity, but damaged her in such a horrendous way! So now what am I to do with this bastard child? I cannot look at the thing without being filled with dread, anger, resentment and yes, even to a point, fear. Fear! As if something could scare Archin Brey! But it does, indeed. Yumeko, too, is torn by the child. Yet I think she at the same time loves and hates him. I have not named him. Hes been in our midst for two weeks, and I dont even give him a name. I dont even look at him. If Yumeko wishes to name him, so be it, but he will have no such respect from me! Then, late last night, I had a wonderful idea. An idea so ingenious, Im surprised I had not thought of it before! An old, necromantic ritual requires he life force of one in order to preserve the life force of another. I was too cowardly, perhaps too compassionate, to give away the life energy of someone I knew so closely, but this child, I could give a damn about. Now, more than ever, I am closer to preserving my lifes energy and at the same time destroying this little creature in the process. Ill need help. I havent been out in a long time, but Ill need help. I know just the individuals to help me do it. -50 7/25/06- Its been three days since Yumeko and I have decided to come back out into the open. Into the public, as it were, and already she is causing trouble. Two nights ago, I was busy working on the ritual which would blast my bastard child into oblivion and grant me a longer life, when my wife asked if she could head out into the City to get some fresh air. Fresh air my foot! Apparently, Yumeko was joined in Stormwind by Halcyon Scarlett and a young girl named Maevara and they had a good time in my absence! I will clarify this now, in case I forget in the future: No, Archin, not like that. Yumeko must have decided it would be fun to attack and kill someone, namely Aredis Harken. While Aredis and myself have not been in close contact for some time now, I do consider him to be a close and valuable friend. Obviously, my wife thought otherwise. Needless to say, she returned later that night, covered in bruises, but would not give me an answer when she lay in bed with me. I was too tired to pursue the question any further. But oh, I would later! The next evening, the two of us decided to head into the city, and that was when some of the fun began. I met up with Scarlett and Maevara, and discovered that the two of them and my wife all were sporting relatively recent injuries. Then, I noticed while we were sitting in the Jester, that upon Harkens arrival, they made a quick getaway out the door. I hadnt put two and two together that this was predicated upon Aredis arrival. Aredis, being the fine fellow that he is, didnt even tell me that they had tried to kill him the other evening, because he didnt want to damage our marriage! What an upstanding man! More than I can say for my wife. I decided to find where Yumeko and Maevara had gone (Scarlett was currently detained with Aredis cousin, Wendall) and found them huddled in the basement of the Slaughtered Lamb. I must say, my wife and her friend surely didnt understand the intelligence that I possess. I knew precisely where my wife would go if she didnt want to be found! They were uneasy, though at this moment I had no clue they had tried to kill my dear friend some twenty-four hours ago. But the injuries tipped me off and I asked them what happened the night before. The first reply came from Maevara, who said they had fallen. Yumeko added that they had been hiking. Hiking?! Who do they take me for?! A Veras Winvale? My wife would never go hiking! I called their lie, and Maevara got on her knees before me and claimed and dangerous demon had found its way into Stormwind City and they battled it to protect the innocents. This filled me with rage and pride at the same time. Clearly the girl believed that I was a respectable and upstanding citizen if she gathered from my demeanor that I would care about the well being of innocents! However, I knew better than to believe my wife would hinder a dangerous demon from running roughshod through the city! I kicked the girl onto her back and exploded in a rage. The energy of the Chalice, which had rendered itself dormant for so long in my absence, began to manifest in my stomach and grow outward to my limbs. Skulls in the crypt erupted into flames and the ground at my feet flaked away as the heat began to roil out of my body. The two women cowered in fear and it took all I had not to blast both of them into oblivion. Yumeko finally blurted out the truth: They had attacked Aredis Harken and tried to kill him, but Aredis had fought back and got away. Well, I must admit, I thought shed have attempted murder on the first day. At least she made it to the third. Nevertheless! I was livid. I slapped Yumeko to the ground and similarly did the same to Maevara. She let out a shriek so loud and keening it sent my head spinning and ran away, but Yumeko was stunned and, unbeknownst to me, Scarlett had arrived behind me. Maevara made a quick dash out of the Lamb, but I blinked behind Scarlett and trapped my wife and her companion in the Lamb. My reasoning for being angry is quite layered, you see. First of all, Aredis Harken is a friend of mine. He saved my life at our very first meeting. Perhaps it was out of a strange sense of connection between the two of us, but a rogue had jumped and stabbed me in the back, and he lifted me from death and preserved my life. Yumeko would respect that, for this was before we were even married. Another reason is the fact that Aredis Harken, whether she is aware or not, is a member of the Council which I too am affiliated. Stupid woman, to attack a member, albeit hidden, of our major affiliation. I had not forgotten the words of our late Osrien Poynard, stating that we needed to watch ourselves and stop our infighting. She may have been oblivious, but Yumeko should not have been trying to kill someone in the first place! Especially not someone as high of a profile as Aredis Harken! Finally, if Yumeko is so sloppy and she gets herself killed, albeit from her prey or from the authorities, who is going to watch after our children? As if Karkune and Revolah need to have never heard their mothers beautiful voice? As if they didnt need to see her fair smile. Foolish and selfish girl. The lot of them! All three of them! They can kill if they wish, but outside of the City, and make it someone who is not as important to me! I humbly apologized to Aredis. Not only did I owe him my life, but my respect as well. He was gracious to me, and as always, Yumeko has the fun and I pay the price. I was so humiliated and embarrassed. If only she could have seen me. Yumeko and her trio need to be taught that they are not invincible. They need not simply worry about repercussions from the authorities. I AM the authority in our relationship. The three of them need to learn what it feels like to be burned after a botched attack. I asked Aredis if he wished me to do anything specific to them, in order to set them straight, but he said to leave me to my own devices. I have just the idea. Those three are going to pay for humiliating me. Finally I have a meeting with a specific individual in Silverpine Forest tomorrow night, with Aredis. I have a feeling I know who it is. I can only imagine what the conversation will be about. Archin Brey End of [[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | '''Musings of an Azeroth Mage']] Book 16 [<--- Book 15][[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage_Book_17 | [Book 17--->]]] Category:Story